1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking into place the cards installed in the frame of a computer central unit or alternatively, in the absence of cards, caches fitted so that their connectors are exposed at adjoining, oblong orifices in the rear face of the frame, the cards being positioned by a sliding action and then locked in translation.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, cards are mounted on a level with the rear face of a frame of a computer central unit by sliding them in a slide means on a level with the card connector, after which each card is locked in position by a screw. Each card is secured separately.
Although fixing screws is an everyday and relatively simple operation, particularly since the development of electric screwdrivers, it would be useful to simplify this operation of installing or uninstalling cards in a central unit by eliminating the need to screw in each card separately and finding a means of securing cards which is capable of withstanding the stress to which computer frames are normally subjected.
To this end, the invention relates to a device of the type outlined above, characterised by:
latch windows in the form of slots, provided in the rear face of the frame upstream of the access orifices to the connectors in the direction in which the cards are inserted by a sliding action.
at least one clipping window at a certain distance upstream of the latch windows, in the rear face of the frame,
a latch comprising
a body bearing latch fingers
distributed in alignment with the gap of the connector slots,
joined to a transverse connecting branch,
folded back relative to the connecting branch,
a clamping clip located at a distance from the latch fingers substantially corresponding to the gap between the clipping window and latch windows,
the fingers being inserted in the latch slots so as to face the card connectors and locked by an elastic action as the latch is pivoted and the clip brought to bear elastically against the ends of the connectors in the clipping compartment.
This device is very easy to fit. Once the card or cards have been inserted in their slot, the fingers are slid through the latch windows and when the fingers have reached the end-of-travel position, the body of the latch is simply tilted so that the clamping clip enters its clipping window. The fingers bearing against the end of the card connectors create a torque which tends to cause the body of the latch to pivot in the direction in which its clamping clip is released. Conversely, when the latch is fitted and the clamping clip is hooked in its window the force of raising it creates a locking force which is applied to the connectors at the end of the cards and holds the unit firmly in place.
One extremely useful advantage of the invention is that is eliminates the screwing process: there is no need to provide a specific tool for the end user, the installer saves time if fitting large numbers and there is no risk of damage to the electronics due to screws being lost.
By virtue of other features of the invention:
the latch is made in a single piece from elastic metal sheet, cut out and die-punched;
the latch fingers are extended by folded ends;
the cross-piece and the body are provided with a stiffening rib;
the fingers are folded at an angle substantially in excess of 90xc2x0 relative to the branch and to the body.